


Unexpected

by sonicsora



Category: Psychonauts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Board game nights are wild, Characters Are Adults, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lili comes home to find Raz and Chloe in her apartment doing the unspeakable... Playing Settlers of Catan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a whim after seeing all the cool fanart/meta folks were doing of Chloe & Lili as partners. It sort of became poly-ot3. It can be read as platonic tho. 
> 
> Chloe like Raz just makes herself at home in Lili's apartment on the regular, the perks of being psychic partners.

Lili is not remotely surprised when she comes home and finds Raz already there on her couch. They’ve been dating long enough he has a key and routinely shows up with take out.

She’s not even surprised by his lack of pants. The first thing Raz always seems to do after work is strip. Strip very aggressively sending clothes flying everywhere. Lili’s plants have filed more than a few complaints about being covered in articles of clothing. She had pretty much followed a trail of clothing from the entry way to the living room by this point expecting to find Raz asleep.

Raz at this point merely clad in his boxers and a loose fitting t-shirt leaning forward eyes drawn with rapt attention at something Lili can’t quite see until she fully walks into the living room.

Lili is more surprised when she sees Chloe on the floor across from Raz staring at something too. Chloe certainly isn’t an unfamiliar sight in the apartment either at this point. Her own outer layers have been shed minus her favorite helmet. Chloe is staring very intently at a familiar game board Lili thought she hid deep inside of the junk closet. A board game Lili remembered banning after it nearly started a psychic fist fight at HQ. The thirty year old psychonaut wonders what she’s done to deserve coming home to this.

“Oh my god.” Lili dragged a hand down her face as a familiar frustration settled in. “Please tell me you two haven’t been playing Settlers of Catan all day…” The first thing these two do with a day off and it’s this.

“Shh.” Chloe doesn’t even glance up from her contemplation as she speaks, “I am currently strategizing my next move.” Raz nodded enthusiastically in agreement, “Yeah! Chloe’s gotta think about this! We’re practicing our secret agent skills here, Lili!” All three of them had been secret agents for a decade by this point, they did not need board game practice. Much less hours upon hours of Settlers of Catan.

“I am going to divorce both of you.” Lili stated dryly back dropping Raz’s pants over his head leaving a sputtering psychic in her wake as she walked around the couch. She flicked on some lights and started watering her plants. 

“You will appreciate our savvy decision making soon enough. Balancing enough resources with a strong strategy is a needed skill for real life.” Chloe finally made her move from what Lili could hear of pieces being moved on the board. Raz made an impressed sound, pants being tossed onto the floor again. 

“Divorce.” Lili repeated slowly as she watches the two for a moment longer just walking away before Chloe tries to include aliens into the game again.


End file.
